Where was Amy?
by TheHumbleFellow
Summary: Ever wondered where Amy was during Sonic Advance 2? Here's my theory. Slight SonicxAmy.


**Right then, my second fic. I know it's been a while since Leaving me Breathless, but I've actually been working on a TailsxCream fic, which is shaping up well so far. It'll probably be finished... whenever I finish it!**

**While writing it however, I got to thinking about Cream's roles in the games through the years. I started thinking about Sonic Advance 2, which I'm sure you know was Cream's debut. (Fun fact: It was originally going to be Sonic Heroes, but Sonic Team probably thought she could be promoted through Advance 2 first.) Then I realised something: Where was Amy? There had to be something stopping her from helping Sonic and co out that time. And before long, this story came to life.**

**Anyways, I've been rambling long enough. Enjoy my second fic everyone!**

* * *

"Tails... Where are you?"

Sonic had been asking himself that question for the past hour now. He was expecting this to be a good day, only to wake up to find that Eggman had captured most of the forest animals and his best friend. The last time he saw him, he was tied up in ropes dangling from Eggman's floating craft. He had almost reached him until a swarm of Buzzbombers held him off long enough for the doctor to make his escape.

Now, Sonic was racing around the surrounding landscape in a frantic search for his lost friend. But so far, he hadn't had much luck. He had checked all of Eggman's old bases, only to find each and every one of them abandoned. It soon occurred to him that the sneaky scientist wouldn't be careless enough to try the same base twice. With that trail now cold, Sonic was starting to lose hope.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!"

A scream quickly grabbed his attention. It was one he had heard several times before.

"That sounds like..."

Without a second's hesitation, the cobalt speedster raced in the direction of the voice. It led him into a forest, which normally would have been filled with the sounds of the resident animals, but due to Eggman, remained silent, save for the cry for help.

He rounded a corner, only to almost run head first into a squat, round robot. It was orange in colour, and had a toothy grin. Behind him were several more, performing what could only be described as a beat down. The second Sonic arrived however, they stopped and turned to face him, staring with piercing blue eyes.

"Well well well, looks like ol' egghead's brought out a new toy."

Sonic flashed his signature smirk, before leaping up into the air, dodging the first robot that had just tried to grab him. The scene became a combination of blue streaks darting in and out, and pieces of machinery flying every which way. Within seconds only one was left. It looked around for a moment, realising that it was suddenly alone, and then turned to run away as fast as its stubby legs could carry it.

"They don't make them the way they used to."

Feeling prideful, Sonic turned to face the unfortunate victim. When he saw who it was, his pride vanished, only to be replaced with worry.

There, lying face down on the forest floor, was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. A large hammer was lying next to her, and her arm was bent at an odd angle.

"Amy!"

Running quickly to her side, Sonic flipped Amy onto her back. She was unconscious, but had a look of pain on her face. He also noticed that she was holding a photograph in her hand.

Scooping her up, bridal style, Sonic started to race quickly out of the woods, being careful not to let Amy's dangling limbs hit anything. It took no time at all to reach the edge of the forest, from which he could see a small town nearby.

"Hold on Amy... You'll be okay..."

* * *

Swinging his feet on the chair, Sonic sighed again. The hospital hallway had the usual ambience you could expect. Different machines made different beeps of different tones from the rooms around him. Just down the hallway, he could hear the sound of faint crying, signifying that someone had just become a mother.

That couldn't really cheer him up though. In all the years he had been a hero, he had never seen anyone get injured as seriously as Amy was now. A few cuts and bruises maybe, but never a broken bone. He kept thinking to himself that maybe if he had checked the forest earlier, would he have been able to prevent this? He also couldn't help but worry that Tails might be in a similar condition somewhere...

Before he could worry any further, the door across from him opened, and out walked a bear wearing glasses and a hospital shirt. He had a nametag on which read "Doctor McAdden".

"Is she going to be okay?" Sonic asked instantly, feeling incredibly anxious.

"She'll be fine." McAdden replied in a calming voice. "Her arm will have to be in a cast for a few weeks, but other than that, she'll be okay."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear..."

"S-Sonic? Is that you?"

Hearing the voice from the ward, Sonic almost pushed the doctor aside to get through. There was Amy, lying in bed, looking slightly scared. Within a second, Sonic was at her bedside.

"Amy, you're okay!"

But he soon regretted being so concerned, as he suddenly found himself being choked as Amy wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"I am now that you're here! Oh Sonic, you saved me again!"

"Amy... Can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!"

Taking a second to get his breath back, Sonic sat down on the chair next to the bed. He did think of Amy as a friend, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was her smothering him. After regaining his composure, he finally spoke again.

"You were lucky I was nearby Amy. What happened back there anyway? You don't usually take on that many bots by yourself."

Amy turned away, looking a little guilty. "I'm sorry Sonic... But I was trying to save my friend..."

Reaching over to the bedside table, Amy picked up the same photo she was clutching when Sonic found her, and handed it over to him. On it was Amy, along with another girl that Sonic had never seen before. It was a rabbit, who looked no more than six years old. She had creamy coloured fur with orange markings on her forehead and around her eyes. She had very long ears as well, reaching down behind her like ponytails. She wore an orange dress with a blue ribbon, and orange and yellow shoes. Floating just behind her was a Chao wearing a red bowtie. The two girls had their arms around each other.

"Her name's Cream." Amy began, "We were hanging out when Eggman showed up. He kidnapped her and left all those robots to stop me from chasing him."

Amy's eyes started to well up with tears as she continued.

"Sonic, Cream's my best friend. I've known her ever since I came here from Little Planet. She's like a sister to me... It's like..."

"Me and Tails?" Sonic answered.

"Exactly... Like you and Tails..."

Sonic continued looking at the photo in his hand. He could sympathise fully with Amy's plight. He could tell just by looking at the picture that Amy and Cream shared a strong bond with each other. And with the circumstances behind her abduction being identical to that of Tails', he could easily identify with what she was going through.

"I know what you're going through Amy. Eggman took Tails as well..."

"He did?! Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. But you can be sure that I'll get them both back. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

Amy sat up in her bed. "Well then, I'm coming with-Argh! My arm!"

Sonic quickly realised what Amy was trying to do. So he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently laid her back down.

"Take it easy Amy; you're in no condition to go anywhere. Just try and get some rest for now. And don't worry about Cream; I'll get her back safely!"

Amy squirmed for a few seconds, trying to get Sonic to let go, before finally relaxing, resting her head on the pillow.

"Thank you Sonic..."

Sonic smiled, before turning to leave. Before he reached the door, he heard Amy's voice again.

"Good luck Sonic!"

Sonic turned back and smirked. "Luck's got nothing to do with it! It's all about skill!"

And with a quick wink, Sonic was gone. Amy continues to stare at the doorway where he once was, and sighed romantically.

"He's so cool... One day, it will be just us... One day..."

And with that, Amy slowly closed her eyes, ready to get some sleep after her experience. She wasn't worried about Cream now. Not when she knew that Sonic was going to save her.

**The End**

* * *

**I know this wasn't as long as Leaving me Breathless, (I was really in the mood that day.) but regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! And if not... well there's nothing I can do about that. Different opinions and all...**

**Don't forget to leave a review! PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!!! (No seriously, do leave a review.) And I'll hopefully see you when my next piece of work is done.**

**'Til next time, this is Humble Fellow, signing off.**


End file.
